Alone
by AshleyStalworth
Summary: Friendship is never forever
1. Chapter 1

I may be a superstar, but no one knows how I really feel. When my best friends got together, I lost them. They only care about being a couple.

_I'm alone, no one likes me,_

_No one cares to be my friend._

_I'm alone, no one likes me,_

_No one is with until the end._

My dad got married three years ago, to a witch. He died in a car crash eight months ago. My brother and I are beaten by her everyday. My brother just slipped into a coma.

_When I reach out for a hand to grasp, _

_They turn and face away,_

_Because no one, oh no one,_

_Is here to stay, is here to staaaaay._

My brother was the only one who knew how I felt. When my teachers would ask me what's wrong, I would just say I didn't get enough sleep. I cover my bruises with makeup.

_I'm alone, no one likes me_

_No one cares to be my friend_

_I'm alone, no one likes me_

_No one is with me until the end!_

When I'm out on the stage I put on the silly act like I'm okay, but I'm not.

I fell empty inside. Today I saw a couple of freshmen exchange friendship bracelets. I looked down at the one on my wrist, the one Lily gave me when we were in eigth grade, right before she found out I was Hannah. I nearly burst out crying.

_Two is a party but three is a crowd,_

_And I'm always the third,_

_If just one of them would be my friend,_

_My heart would soar like a bird!_

During gym class my phone rang. My teacher let me answer it because he knew Jackson was in the hospital. He didn't know why. The doctor was on the phone. He told me Jackson didn't make it. I flew from the room. My last loved one was gone. So now I'm in the janitor's closet. Wondering why I'm still here. There was only one reason of why I could think to live. Jake. But he hasn't spoken to me since he came back from Romania. But still, I longed for him day and night. He was back to the ego maniac with girls all around him. Why would he notice me? He's got thousands of girls. I made up my mind. I reached for a thumbtack on one of the shelves. I stuck it in my wrist and dragged it up my arm. The deed was almost done. I just had to wait. But I heard voices outside the door.

_I'm alone, no one likes me_

_No one cares to be my friend_

_I'm alone, no one likes me_

_No one is with me until the end._

"MILEY!" I heard someone scream when they opened the door. I looked up but couldn't tell who it was. I was too faint. Whoever it was scooped me up and ran to the principal's office. "911!!!!!!" my carrier told the secutary. A minute later I heard sirens and was being lifted into an ambulance. My carrier got in next to me. They leaned down and whispered to quiet for anyone to hear, "It's okay Hannah, your zombie slayer's here for you."

_But now I am not,_

_Alone._


	2. Author notes

Author note

Yola peoples! Just a few a/ns.

First, I might continue this with more chapters, but only if enough people want me to (say ten).

Second, this is my first fic so puh-lease be nice.

Third, one of you asked what song that was. It's Alone by drumroll ME! It was written with true feelings, but not suicidal ones. I was really mad at my friend. I've never shown it to anyone except my close friends on IDOJ.


	3. Hospital luv

**Hey peoples, I know I have not updated this in forever, but I had some time on my hands for once. This chapter will just be a fill-in chapter. The rest will be more interesting. The story will prolly go to about ten chapters, then, if you want me to, a sequal will come. Oh, and Lilly and Ollie will come in a couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, Lilly and Jackson would be making out by now!**

I awoke to beepng.

"She's awake!" someone called out.

I looked up and saw blue eyes staring back down at me. "Hey" he said.

"Hey is for horses." I replied. He chuckled. I love his chuckle!

"So, we never caught up when I came back. How have you been?" He asked. I quickly scanned the room and the doctor and two nurses seemed pretty occuipied.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise." He answered.

"Mydadgotmarriedanddiedinacarcrashlillyandoliveraregoinganddonotwanttobefriendsanymoreandjacksonjustdied!"

"Um...wow."

"Yeah, and the worst part is-" I stopped.

"Is what?" he asked.

"Is that I didn't have you to comfort me." **(AN, I know, such a cheesy line)**

"Aw Miley, I'm sorry, I've been a jerk, but I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because," he replied, "last time I saw you, ya pushed me off a railing."

"Oh yeah." I said, laughing.

"Well," he said, getting on one knee, "would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd like that." I said and we leaned in for a kiss.

"Ahem." A voice interupted. I opened my eyes and saw a doctor glaring at Jake. Jake leaned back blushing. Awww.

"Well Miley, we stitched up your arm and you should be ready to go home. But you need to rest for about a week. Do you have someone to take care of you?"

"Yes." Jake said and smiled at me.

"Well then, you can check out at the front desk." He said and walked out. Jake helped me up and we walked out, hand in hand.

**Next one will be up ASAP. BTW, This is prolly the last Jiley fic I'll write, though I might write some oneshots.**

**My and Corbin Bleu's Mathmaticle number is 1703426004. Give me your (first) name, your lovers name, and what type of lover he is. Either BF, Crush, or celebrity crush**


End file.
